Happy Heart Day!
by TwirlsWrites
Summary: [RileyAbigail][AU] It's Valentines Day! According to Ben at least... oh, crap it is? HURRY RILEY! Read along as Riley rushes to make a perfect Valentines for his Girlfriend


Happy Heart Day!  
A fanfiction by Silvar for fanfic500 3

* * *

"Riley!" the front door crashed and Riley jumped from his seat. Glancing at the door he waved slightly.

"Come on in, Ben!" he called. As his friend did so, Riley paused and glanced at his friend strangely, "Dude… what's with the flowers?" Ben turned to him and stared in disbelief while Riley looked blankly back at him.

"Riley… it's valentines day."

"WHAT!" Riley exclaimed, he leaped from his seat again and started pacing, "Oh my God, how did I not know this… when did this happen!?" he yelped. Ben stared, in pity, back at him.

"I'm with you, how did you _not_ know?" Riley looked up and glared, but Ben continued, "Haven't you noticed decorations everywhere? Stores, Restraunts…?" Riley paused and flushed slightly pink.

"Well I noticed that Valentines Day was coming up, but I didn't know it was _today_!" he yelped. He ran to the kitchen and looked at the microwave clock, ""I have 2 hours 'til Abi comes home!" he exclaimed, pulling on a jacket while Ben watched on in amusement, "Distract her if she comes in before I'm back!"

---

"Leslie, I'm running across the street to the bakery, would you like anything?" Abigail asked, looking from the doorway. Leslie shook her head.

"I'll take a muffin!" the woman at the front desk said, handing Abi a 5 dollar bill but received it back.

"This one's on me!" Abi said cheerily.

"_Some_body's happier this year than last." Leslie, her assistant, said with a small smirk. Abigail smiled widely, unable to help it.

"_This_ year, I have a boyfriend. A wonderful, sweet boyfriend who will, no doubt, have something special planned for Valentines Day!" She called as she left the building. Her friends grinned.

None of them noticed the panicked, black-haired figure dashing from the bakery with a large bag, however.

---

Riley tossed the last bag gracefully into his passenger side window, not noticing Abi crossing into the bakery behind him. As he climbed into the vehicle himself he went over a checklist of items he had gotten.

A pair of steaks… though in retrospect Riley wasn't sure why he had gotten those. Lobsters, or even steak, seemed far more appropriate for a Valentines Day dinner, didn't they? In the past he'd gone out to eat and nobody ever ordered _steak_… he thinks

Then he had gotten some rice, and then he'd stopped at the bakery for a roll (for him) a loaf of French bread… 'Do they call it a loaf' Riley puzzled, 'that doesn't seem very French' Then he'd gotten a cake.

He was fairly sure the cake was a good choice, Abigail loved cake… and the cake was in the shape of a heart. And really, how much more valentines can you get? After the Bakery Riley had dashed over to the flower store and paid some guy $200 to give up his flowers… Red-and-pink roses to be exact.

Riley quickly drove home, going over plans in his head,

--

"That was quick." Ben said as Riley ran in with the bags. He watched as Riley dumped the bag on the tiny kitchen table and started grabbing spices from the cupboard, "You aren't… you aren't planning on making a Valentines dinner in the…" he glanced at the clock, "hour and a half you have left… are you?" Riley nodded, determined and Ben sighed but… couldn't quite pull himself away from the scene.

"Yeah, I am- and you are going to help!" Riley exclaimed, his voice sounding breathless. Ben watched carefully. As Riley finally cleared the stuff off the table and pulled it into the other room in front of the pair's tiny fireplace, fallowed by 2 of the chairs, "Could you set this please?"

Ben obliged, putting the flowers he himself had brought in a vase in the center. And, taking the bread from Riley put that across the side, "Do you guys have any wine?" he called into the kitchen.

"There should be some down the hall!" Riley called Ben went to grab it then came in for some glasses.

"Did you get… _steak_?" Ben asked in a derogatory tone, looking over his friend's shoulder Riley turned and glared at him.

"Are you going to criticize or assist!?" he exclaimed.

"That depends on how you take this question- how do you really plan on cooking the steak without a decent grill?" Ben said with a sigh. Riley froze.

"DAMMIT!" he yelled.

--

Abigail entered the apartment and took in a deep breath. It smelled like… pizza? She wandered into the kitchen and saw Riley. He had gotten dressed up and he turned and smiled. Motioning for his girlfriend to fallow, Riley showed her to the main room. In front of the tiny fireplace there was a small table with the two chairs set up. The plates here heart shape and, certainly, armed with pizza. She turned to him in question.

"Well…" he stuttered with a blush, "everybody always makes a big deal about Valentines day, so I figured we'll go out tomorrow for our own special day… and today, we'll cuddle here and… do you hate it?"

"Oh… Rye!" she exclaimed. She gave the stun struck Riley a giant hug and a quick kiss, "it's perfect." She hopped into one of the chairs and Riley slid into the one across from her and poured some mountain dew into each of their wine glasses.

"Cheers!" he said cheerily, they clanked the glasses together.


End file.
